


El tritón y el príncipe.

by ilianabanana



Series: Once upon a dream. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Antology, Disney, M/M, Romance, Sccorbus, movie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Adaptación de la película "La sirenita" de 1989.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Once upon a dream. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618
Kudos: 16





	El tritón y el príncipe.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas.
> 
> Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.

Ser el hermano de en medio podía ser realmente difícil. Podía ser un trabajo realmente cansino, agotador y sumamente asfixiante. Ser el hermano del medio significaba vivir a la sombra del hermano mayor quién siempre parecía haber nacido para hacer las cosas perfectamente y significaba también que eras el ejemplo del hermano menor quién además de todo, respetaba más al hermano más grande que a ti.

Y Albus Potter tenía lidiar con todo eso.

De personalidad frágil y emocional, Albus había crecido rodeado de las presiones que significaban que su padre fuese el rey del mar, perfecto, justo y poderoso. Había crecido a la sombra de su padre y la de su hermano mayor, James, quién era casi tan bueno en todo como su padre. Era difícil afrontar que, pese al enorme parecido físico entre él y su padre, Harry, fuese el más inútil de sus hijos. Incluso Lily, su hermana menor, parecía haber heredado de él ese carácter valiente y decidido, además de su talento innato para dirigir masas.

Albus no tenía nada eso. No era carismático y divertido como James, ni un atleta innato. No era inteligente, ni hábil con las palabras como Lily. La gente no confiaba en él como confiaban en su padre o en su madre, sus súbditos estaba realmente aliviados de tener otros dos herederos de donde escoger para dejar su reino en sus manos, dos herederos que eran considerablemente más capaces de dirigirlo que el pobre hijo del medio. Albus Potter.

Por supuesto, Al no dejaba que estas cosas lo afectaran demasiado, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, intentaba concentrarse en cosas diferentes, realmente importantes para él, como lo era su colección de artilugios muggles (que era como llamaban a aquellos con pies en lugar de aletas) de la que estaba realmente orgulloso. Dudaba que alguien tuviera una colección similar en todo el océano.

Parecía que los muggles realmente amaban dejar caer sus cosas al mar sin razón aparente. Sobre todo los muggles que vivían en tierras cercanas a su reino. Un montón de cosas que Albus admiraba con pasión y la mitad del tiempo no tenía idea de lo que eran, cosas brillantes, lisas, rugosas, a veces eran de colores, a veces eran blancas, podían abrirse, cerrarse, estaban compuestas por muchas piezas y una sola, era fascinante como algunas incluso se parecían un poco a cosas que los suyos, sirenas y tritones, usaban, solo que de materiales diferentes.

Albus tenía una cueva llena de todos estos maravillosos artilugios a las afueras del reino de su padre, completamente escondida de cualquiera que decidiera comenzar a humear. Era su tesoro y no se le antojaba compartirlo con nadie. Ni si quiera con su madre o sus hermanos, mucho menos con su padre quién no dejaba de insistir en lo peligrosas que eran las personas de la superficie.

Su padre no entendía, nunca lo hacía, al menos no cuando se trataba de Albus. Todo lo que para Albus era interesante o divertido, para su padre era irracional, estúpido y peligroso. Pero sucedía que Albus no disfrutaba de las mismas cosas que sus hermanos (cosas que sí estaban en la lista que Harry Potter aprobaba para sus hijos) y no podía evitarlo.

Siempre había sido diferente y eso siempre había sido un problema. Al menos cuando se trataba de su padre. Su madre parecía llevarlo bien, le tenía mucha paciencia e incluso solía contrabandearle objetos muggles cuando los encontraba. Pero su padre era obstinado y siempre insistía en llevar a Albus hacia la aburrida normalidad donde él era un Potter y debía demostrar ser digno de portar el apellido.

Tal vez Albus comenzaba a cansarse un poquito.

Los cuchicheos constantes de la gente que le rodeaba no eran de ayuda. Siempre recalcando lo mucho que Albus debía trabajar para poder parecerse más a su padre. Como si el parecido físico no fuese suficiente. Siempre estaban hablando de lo poco valiente y gallardo que era, de lo irritable y volátil que parecía, de lo apático y antisocial que solía ser y de lo difícil que le hacía la vida a su pobre y perfecto padre.

Albus debía admitir que lo odiaba, pero también sabía que no era su culpa ser como era.

Aquella tarde en particular, su padre había dado un baile en honor a su hermana quién acababa de cumplir dieciséis años. Todo el reino estaba invitado, por supuesto, y era su responsabilidad, como hermano mayor de Lily y príncipe de aquellas aguas, asistir a la festividad y hacer de escolta para su bellísima hermana quién a su edad, ya era una señorita preciosa y carismática. Era su responsabilidad entregar la corona a su hermana, reconociéndola como un miembro de la familia maduro y capaz de tomar sus responsabilidades como princesa del reino, era su responsabilidad charlar un poco y asegurarse de que ningún tritón intentara ligarse a su hermana, era su responsabilidad complacer a sus padres y a sus súbditos.

Pero Albus podía olvidar fácilmente sus responsabilidades si había algo más interesante que hacer, y sin duda, estar en medio de una multitud sonriente y sofocante no era algo que él encontrara interesante, ni satisfactorio.

En vez de encontrarse en el castillo, como debía, se había escabullido de su habitación cuando el primer rayo del sol había penetrado las profundas aguas hasta su ventana. Había tomado un pequeño morralito y completamente ajeno a la fecha, había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde nadando lejos de su reino buscando cualquier cosa interesante que pudiera agregar a su colección de cosas no fabricadas por sirenas.

Al principio no había tenido tanta suerte, pero no siempre la tenía. Era fin de semana y los fines de semana siempre se escabullía a hacer lo mismo por una simple razón: A los muggles parecía gustarles mucho viajar en esas cosas de madera que flotaban sobre las aguas durante esos días. Si Albus tenía mucha suerte, podía ver uno desde lejos e incluso observar a sus tripulantes, si tenía un poco de suerte, podía recoger cosas interesantes que agregar a su colección y si no tenía suerte en absoluto, iba a su cueva con las manos vacías, simplemente a admirar todo lo que había recolectado.

Como parecía que ese día no tendría mucha suerte, Albus se marchó antes hacia su refugio especial. Nadó a toda velocidad, con su cola verde esmeralda agitando las aguas y creando burbujas hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva donde se coló por la única entrada. Admiró su tesoro antes de sentarse en el centro de la cueva, a los pies de su posesión más importante; una estatua que había caído al mar hacía ya casi al año, la figura de un joven guapísimo que a diferencia de él, no iba con el torso desnudo, si no con unas cosas realmente extrañas que él había escuchado, llamaban ropa. Y sus piernas, _oh sus piernas,_ a Albus le parecían maravillosas.

Las profundidades se habían oscurecido por completo para cuando Albus se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la fiesta de Lily, demasiado ensimismado en su pasatiempo. Aterrado se retiró de la estatua donde había estado descansado, pero justo cuando se disponía a nadar a toda velocidad para salvarse de la furia de su padre, éste apareció en su refugio secreto y no estaba nada contento.

Harry sostenía en sus manos su tridente con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su piel morena se habían puesto pálidos. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una expresión que Albus jamás había visto (por muy furioso que lo hiciera sentir), era una mezcla entre decepción, enojo y clara pérdida del control. Antes de que Albus se diera cuenta su padre ya se encontraba arremetiendo contra su preciosa colección, lanzando rayos poderosos de su tridente y gritándole que había tenido suficiente de su actitud.

—¡Nunca te he entendido, Albus! —le gritaba mientras destrozaba su colección de cosas brillantes—. ¡Y aun así siempre dejé que fueras tú mismo! ¡Confié en ti lo suficiente para relegarte la responsabilidad de coronar a tu hermana y lo has arruinado todo por... por... estas cosas! —lanzó otro rayo hacia un conjunto de cosas transparentes.

—¡Yo no lo he pedido, yo no he pedido todas esas responsabilidades! ¡Detente! —dijo aferrándose al cuello de la estatua del apuesto joven.

Harry no escuchaba.

—¿¡Es que acaso es demasiado difícil para ti ser un poco más como James!? —Albus se paralizó—. ¿¡Es que acaso no puedes intentar ser un poco más cómo...?!

—¿¡Cómo quién?! —explotó el joven Potter—. ¿¡Cómo tú!? ¡Estoy cansado de ser comparado contigo! ¡No lo soporto! ¡No soy tú, no soy James! ¡He tenido suficiente de esa mierda! —algo más explotó.

—¡No intentes culparme de tu infelicidad!

—¡Oh, pero tú la tienes! —le replico su hijo, aun aferrándose a su posesión más valiosa—. A veces desearía no tener que ser tu hijo.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

—A veces yo también desearía que no fueras mi hijo —le respondió y Albus se quedó paralizado.

El pequeño tritón aflojó su agarre de la estatua y su padre aprovechó para apartarlo y arremeter contra ella, volviéndola solo trozos de piedra.

—No tienes derecho a desobedecer mis reglas de ahora en adelante, Albus —le dijo saliendo de la cueva—. No más cosas de muggles, de ahora en adelante vas a portarte como debes.

Albus no podía ni si quiera abrir la boca. Solo permaneció allí nadando junto a los restos de la estatua que tanto había adorado. Su única compañía en esos solitarios días en los que se sentía tan rechazado e incomprendido.

Aquella noche volvió al castillo con la cabeza baja y sintiéndose peor que nunca, pero aceptando sus responsabilidades y guardando silencio aún frente a sus hermanos que le miraban (por primera vez) como si fuese el peor tritón de los siete mares. Ginny era la única que parecía compadecerlo y dirigía tanto a sus hijos como a su marido miradas furiosas que no calmaron el ambiente.

Albus no volvió a salir del castillo después de eso.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos treinta lunas antes de que algo extraordinario sucediera. Albus se encontraba en una de sus tantas clases impartidas por Minerva McGonagall, su tutora y la mujer más severa que Albus hubiese conocido nunca. Sin embargo, que Minerva fuese severa, no significaba que fuese injusta y podía ver lo injusto que se estaba comportando el padre del chico con él, prohibiéndole abandonar el reino en busca de esos cachivaches muggles que tanto le gustaban y aplicando sobre él las reglas más severas, reglas que ella estaba consiente, jamás había aplicado a ninguno de sus otros hijos.

Minerva estaba completamente consiente de la preocupación de Harry sobre Albus. A Harry jamás le había molestado la actitud de su hijo de en medio, no demasiado al menos. El mayor de los Potter siempre había sabido lo diferente, pero maravilloso que era su hijo. Le preocupaba no poder comunicarse con él como se comunicaba con sus otros dos muchachos, pero jamás había deseado cambiarlo o hacerlo sentir mal por no encajar de la misma forma en que sus hermanos encajaban. Harry solo estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

Durante años, las creaturas sin aletas dela superficie, aquellas que eran tan parecidas a ellos, habían estado atacándolos sin razón aparente, masacrando a sus hermanos; las creaturas acuáticas que él protegía tanto como protegía a su gente. Harry solo quería proteger a Albus de las atrocidades de aquellas creaturas desalmadas, Harry solo quería mantener a su hijo con vida, aún si eso significaba la infelicidad de su hijo quién tenía (a sus ojos) un mal sana obsesión con aquellos seres.

Harry podía ser inflexible cuando se trataba de sus hijos, pero Minerva McGonagall siempre había tenido debilidad por los Potter (desde James, el padre de Harry), y cuando vio los tristes ojos verdes de su protegido, mirar por la ventana, anhelando algo de libertad no dudó en decir:

—Sólo una hora, Albus, te quiero de vuelta aquí y ni una palabra a tu padre.

Albus Potter le sonrió radiante, la abrazó y salió disparado hacia el exterior, dejando únicamente detrás de él, su estela de burbujas. Minerva sonrió recordando el tiempo en que su propio padre había sido así de caprichoso. Albus no tenía el mismo espíritu aventurero que Harry, Albus era incluso, de cierta forma, cobarde, pero había encontrado una distracción en los muggles y su mundo y estaba bien, el muchacho tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros como para no permitirle esa pequeña libertad.

El príncipe no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir practicante de incógnito del reino. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. No se dirigió a su cueva especial, sabía que todo había sido hecho añicos, y no tenía ganas de deprimirse por ello una vez más así que simplemente nadó tanto y tan lejos como sus aletas se lo permitieron. Fue en línea recta hacia ningún lado en específico y luego comenzó a subir, sabía que no debía, que la superficie estaba prohibida, pero Albus lo necesitaba. Allí en su residencia submarina no podía evitar sentirse prisionero.

El sol estaba cayendo hacia el atardecer pero aquello no era fácil de distinguir por las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con soltar su furia. No era precisamente el día perfecto para estar en la superficie pero Albus dudaba que fuese a tener otra oportunidad igual y simplemente la tomó, se recargó cerca de una pila de rocas y simplemente suspiró pensando en que podría hacer para no tener que soportar una tarde más bajo el brazo asfixiante de su padre.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su nariz y él sonrió. Un relámpago hizo acto de y él soltó una carcajada, fascinado. Le gustaban las tormentas, porque siempre refrescaban las aguas del mar, renovándolas y haciéndolo sentir vivo. Le gustaba la tormenta casi tanto como le gustaba el arcoíris o la forma en la que los tritones con piernas andaban.

La tormenta se desató, pero él no se refugió bajo el agua, extendió sus manos al cielo y cerró los ojos. El viento frio chocaba contra su torso desnudo y le erizaba la piel. El agua de lluvia siempre era diferente al agua de mar. Se sentía sensacional.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento de relajación se perdió cuando, a lo lejos, Albus escuchó unos gritos. Las olas se movían salvajes y la lluvia torrencial no le permitía mirar mucho más allá, así que decidió comenzar a nadar en dirección al sonido casi opacado por la tormenta. No tuvo que nadar muy lejos.

Un barco se balanceaba sobre las aguas de manera peligrosa. Albus solo había visto un objeto como ese contadas veces y aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía de tan cerca. Sabía que habían muggles a bordo y la sola idea de observarlos de cerca le aceleraba el corazón. Tal vez porque sabía que era algo que no debía hacer, su padre era muy estricto con eso, ninguna sirena o tritón debía hacer contacto con los muggles, eran peligrosos.

Albus no supo si fue por su propia fascinación hacia esos seres o por el mero placer de hacer algo que sabía que haría enfadar a su padre, pero desobedeció y se acercó hasta que sus manos pudieron tocar la madera húmeda de aquel extraño artefacto. Los gritos en el interior no se habían detenido, pero el príncipe soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, aliviado de haber hecho algo tan temerario.

Entonces como si su alivio fuera una señal para el mar para enfurecerse por sus actos, las olas atacaron el barco con furia y un relámpago cayó sobre él tirando uno de los mástiles. Más gritos se escucharon, algunas cosas fueron arrojadas del barco y luego éste comenzó volcar, hundiéndose en el proceso.

Albus nadó lejos de él, tan rápido que casi parecía que se había teletransportado. Algunos de los hombres a bordo comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo y Albus jadeó. Sabía que aquellas creaturas no podían vivir bajo el agua.

Algunos de los hombres que aún permanecían sobre el enorme barco ayudaban al resto a subir, no sin algo de dificultad.

Fue hasta que una voz llamó la atención de Albus que despegó sus ojos del resto de los hombres.

—¡Liberen peso! —ordenó y algunos hombres tiraban sus cosas por la borda.

Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo conocía, era el muchacho de la estatua y era incluso más perfecto que aquella escultura tallada en piedra. Su cabello rubio, algo oscurecido por la humedad, brillaba en platino con los relámpagos que azotaban la tierra. Sus ojos, grises, combinaban perfectamente con las nubes de tormenta sobre su cabeza, tenía un porte varonil y refinado, incluso en aquellas circunstancias tan desfavorecedoras. Si piel era pálida y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frio. Sus manos, de dedos delgados, se aferraban a la orilla del barco mientras seguía gritando órdenes.

Albus se ruborizó de inmediato. Nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso como aquel.

El tritón salió de su ensoñación en el momento en que la marea agitó el barco con violencia y el joven con apariencia angelical cayó al mar. Sus hombres gritaron pero el cuerpo del chico se perdió rápidamente en las profundidades del mar. Albus no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, tener contacto con los muggles estaba prohibido, pero simplemente no podía dejar que ese muggle en específico muriera.

Se sumergió y comenzó a nadar alrededor del perímetro de la caía del joven. No tardó en divisarlo, gracias a Neptuno, con los ojos cerrados y las extremidades extendidas. Algunas burbujas escapaban de su boca, por lo que sus reservas de oxígeno se agotarían rápido. El moreno nadó hasta aquel muchacho y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a arrastrarlo bajo el agua hasta que se aseguró de que estaban demasiado lejos del barco como para ser vistos por alguien más. Salió a la superficie justo a tiempo y llevó al muggle hasta el trozo de tierra más cercano que conocía y lo dejó sobre la arena.

Sabía que estaba vivo, inconsciente pero vivo y aquello le trajo un gran alivio.

Sabía que debía volver a su hogar, que había pasado ya más de una hora desde que había partido y Minerva comenzaría a preocuparse, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él. También sabía que era peligroso, que cualquiera de los suyos podía aparecer de repente y hacerle daño, pero le importaba más bien poco.

Extendió una de sus manos morenas y acarició su rostro pálido. El contraste entre sus pieles le mantuvo hipnotizado mucho tiempo. Deseó poder verlo con los ojos abiertos, deseó poder observar una vez más sus perfectos ojos de tormenta, pero sabía que era imposible que no podía dejarse ver.

Suspiró y susurró.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo.

—Podrías, si quisieras —le dijo él chico apenas abriendo los ojos—. Me has salvado.

La tormenta ahí no había llegado y el sol se ocultaba a espaldas del tritón que horrorizado retrocedió. Sus rostros habían estado demasiado cerca.

El joven de piel pálida cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó incorporarse, momento que Albus aprovechó para regresar al mar y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía las mejillas arder mientras una felicidad que nunca había experimentado calentaba su pecho. Él le había mirado y le había ofrecido quedarse en su mundo. La expectación hizo latir su corazón con más fuerza hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

Miró sus aletas y toda esperanza se evaporó.

—¿Ha pasado algo, muchacho? —le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Albus se dio la vuelta y miró en dirección a unas rocas de donde una mujer surgió. Su piel era pálida y su cabello platinado con mechas azules. Era más grande que él pero era joven al fin y al cabo. Su cola era bastante extraña, no era como las de las sirenas que él conocía, parecía más bien la de una anguila, muy, muy larga y de colores oscuros que contrarrestaban con su pálida piel.

Sabía quién era. Su padre jamás consentiría que hubiese tenido contacto con ella. La bruja del mar.

—No —mintió —. Sólo volvía a casa— agregó dando media vuelta.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó con voz curiosa —. Por la manera tan triste con la que mirabas tus aletas, casi puedo creer que querías deshacerte de ellas —Albus se detuvo de golpe, sin mirarla—. ¿Piernas es tal vez lo que deseas?

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó mirándole por segunda vez.

—Es mi trabajo, querido, saber lo que la gente desea para poder ayudar.

—¿Ayudar?

—Por supuesto, ayudar. Soy la bruja del mar después de todo. Mi poder tiene que servir de alguna manera, a personas como tú que tiene anhelos y no pueden cumplirlos por mano propia. Entonces, Albus ¿hay algo que desees?

—Yo... —miró sus aletas.

La bruja soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes que decirlo, es un _alguien_ , puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la forma en la que brillan, un muggle —Albus abrió la boca pero la bruja le tomó la mano y comenzó a llevarlo hacia un lugar desconocido—. Tengo el remedio perfecto para ti, deja que Delphi se ocupe de ello.

—Pero... —iba a replicar algo sobre su padre cuando recordó que su padre le detestaba y hubiera preferido no haberlo procreado, así que guardó silencio.

Aquellas palabras de Harry aún le dolían.

Delphini, la bruja marina, le llevó de la mano hasta una cueva que Albus sabía, no debía estar tan lejos de su reino. Era un lugar bastante oscuro, y amplio, estaba todo lleno de estantes con botellas cristalinas de líquidos y sólidos imposibles de identificar, aunque algunas eran claramente partes de... algún ser vivo. El agua se sentía más pesada en aquel lugar y Albus sospechó que se debía a la magia. Era aterrador y fascinante a partes iguales.

La bruja se posó frente a un caldero.

—Entonces... piernas... —dijo comenzando a husmear sus anaqueles y tomando algunos frascos—. Es bastante sencillo, si he de decirlo, no es por presumir pero es mi especialidad —sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—No eres el primer tritón que se enamora de un muggle y decide cambiar sus aletas por un par de piernas, guapo —Albus se sonrojó, incapaz de decirle que no estaba enamorado a pesar de no estar seguro. El joven rubio le gustaba muchísimo y con solo mirarlo le hacía sentir cosas maravillosas, pero no podía asegurarlo. Tal vez fuese amor a primera vista—. ¿Es muy guapa?

—No... ella... no es... es un él —se sonrojó todavía más.

—Oh, fantástico —dijo arrojando un poco más de cosas a su caldero—. Ahora Albus, tu poción casi está lista, pero aún no hemos hablado del contrato.

—¿Contrato?

—Por supuesto, niño, la magia funciona así, para poder darte algo, debes darme algo a cambio.

—Pero yo no tengo nada... —dijo mirándose las manos miserablemente. Ya ni si quiera podía ofrecer su colección de cosas muggles.

—Hay algo, algo realmente insignificante —le dijo sin míralo, demasiado concentrada leyendo un viejo libro que no se arruinaba con el agua—. Tu voz a cambio de tus piernas ¿Qué te parece, Albus?

—Mi voz... —dijo en un susurro, sujetándose inconscientemente la garganta.

—No la necesitarás, créeme, eras muy guapo y con eso será suficiente, a algunos chicos no les gusta mucho las personas demasiado parlanchinas... ¿te gustan los parlanchines, Al?

—Bueno, no...

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —el caldero explotó en una nube de vapor y Albus se sobresaltó.

Delphini apareció detrás de esa nube de vapor, con un frasco lleno de un líquido extraño en una mano y un pergamino en la otra, un pergamino brillante.

—Solo tienes que firmar, Al —dijo teniéndole el pergamino y una pluma—. Y esto —agitó el frasco con el líquido—. Será tuyo.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior y retorció sus manos, nervioso. Tener pies podía significar ser libre por primera vez. Libre de su padre y las comparaciones con este, libre de sus hermanos perfectos. Significaba que podría adentrarse, realmente, en aquel mundo que tanto le fascinaba y que su padre no quería comprender.

La voz de su padre diciéndole que no debía hacerlo fue opacada por sus gritos, diciéndole que hubiera deseado que no fuese su hijo.

Y entonces firmó.

Delphi soltó una risita poco angelical y guardó el contrato antes de prácticamente verterle la poción en la boca.

—Sólo una cosa más —le dijo y su estómago se revolvió, no sabía si por la poción u otra cosa—. Tienes solo tres días para hacer que tu amado te bese, si no, volverás a tener aletas y no podrás recuperar tu voz.

Albus quiso responder que no era justo que se lo dijera después de firmar, pero no pudo, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y un dolor insoportable en la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo. Sus aletas brillaron y de repente sintió que le era imposible respirar bajo el agua. Con un último esfuerzo salió de la cueva de la bruja y nadó como pudo hasta la superficie.

Cuando su cabeza rompió el agua sus aletas habían desaparecido por completo.

Tenía piernas realmente.

Lo que no era conveniente en ese momento, nadar hasta la orilla más cercana le costó toda una vida. Cuando su cuerpo tocó tierra firme y pudo descansar, suspiró aliviado, mirando sus piernas con fascinación. Las movió, agitándolas de arriba hacia abajo y moviendo sus deditos de manera juguetona. Sin embargo, le tenía sumamente consternado la aparición de un extraño órgano extra entre las piernas, uno que él claramente no había pedido. Lo hubiese tocado pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor.

Emocionado por su nuevo par de piernas, intentó ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar, pero como un bebé que apenas está aprendiendo, se tambaleó y terminó por caerse. El segundo intento no fue tan malo como el primero, pero dar dos pasos apenas no podía considerarse un triunfo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de aquella forma, pero debió de haber sido bastante por la manera en que la luna se movió sobre su cabeza.

Finalmente había terminado sentado nuevamente en la arena, envuelto en una tela vieja que había encontrado cerca de unas cajas bastante extrañas y demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos. Se había cubierto principalmente por la fría brisa de la madrugada.

—Hey... ¿estás bien? —le preguntó una melodiosa voz conocida. Albus abrió los ojos. —¿Tú... nos conocemos? —Le preguntó.

El joven tritón se puso de pie de un salto, demasiado avergonzado por haber sido encontrado en aquella postura tan poco digna de un príncipe. Frente a él, se encontraba el joven que había rescatado de la tormenta.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Al parecer había pasado toda la noche en la superficie y luego en compañía de la bruja.

Albus asintió frenéticamente a la pregunta que el joven rubio le había hecho. Se conocían.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó, curioso.

Albus abrió la boca para intentar responder pero nada salió de ella. Tanto él como el joven de ojos grises hicieron una mueca de decepción.

—Debo haberte confundido, ayer... no importa, él podía hablar —negó y luego le miró—. ¿Por qué estás tan empapado? ¿Y por qué estás vistiendo eso? —Albus se sonrojó, tal vez no tenía idea de lo que era la ropa, pero comparando la cosa que traía encima y el fino traje del joven rubio, era obvio que había algo mal con sus prendas—. ¿Has tenido un accidente?

Albus asintió a pesar de no conocer el significado de esa palabra.

—¡Dioses! ¿Estás herido? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado, inspeccionándole con gesto abatido—. Vamos, te llevaré al castillo, allí podrá verte un médico, puedes tomar un baño y vestirte hasta que localicemos a alguien de tu familia, a papá no va a importarle.

Albus dijo que si a todo con sus ojos verdes perdidos en el bello rostro de aquel joven.

Potter dio un paso y casi tropieza.

—Pobre, aún debes estar algo débil —le dijo el rubio—. Deja que te ayude—. Pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por su cintura. El contacto hizo que Al se sonrojara, pero como necesitaba la ayuda, ni si quiera intentó apartarse.

Caminaron lentamente por la playa hasta que encontraron un sendero de piedra. El rubio no tardó en desprenderse de sus propios zapatos para que Albus se los calzara y no le molestara al caminar. Al rubio le pareció extraño que su acompañante no supiera como colocárselos y mucho menos como atar las agujetas, pero se lo atribuyó rápidamente a su accidente. Probablemente se había golpeado la cabeza.

Se arrodilló frente al moreno y le calzó ambos zapatos pensando en el bonito par de piernas que tenía y sonrojándose por sus pensamientos. De todas formas ¿por qué el chico no tenía ropa? Probablemente culpa de algunos rufianes. Esperaba que solo se hubieran llevados sus prendas, el solo pensar que le hubieran hecho algo más le hacía enfurecer.

El sol había terminado de salir por completo cuando llegaron al castillo, que no estaba muy lejos de la costa. Albus prestaba atención a todo lo que el chico rubio le decía sobre mercados y frutas y pájaros y vendedores, sobre telas y joyas y zapatos y calcetines. El ojigris no solo era muy atractivo, también parecía una persona sencilla y amable y Albus sintió que se derretía cada que lo escuchaba reír y comentar cualquier cosa. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

A las puertas del enorme castillo les recibieron unos guardias. Albus tenía unos similares en las puertas de su propio castillo.

—Príncipe Scorpius —le dijo uno de ellos sumamente preocupado—. No se supone que deba salir de cama, tuvo un accidente solo hace unas horas y...

—Estoy bien, lo prometo, solo necesitaba salir a tomar algo de aire antes del amanecer e hice bien, encontré a este chico en la orilla, al parecer ha tenido un accidente. Nos haremos cargo de él.

Los guardias asintieron y ambos chicos entraron al castillo. Albus todavía con el recientemente revelado nombre del muchacho que aún le sujetaba. Estaba tan maravillado con él que ni si quiera se percató de que su nombre ni si quiera había sido requerido.

—¡Scorpius! —dijo un hombre, caminando a través de una de las enorme puertas del lugar. Era increíblemente parecido a Scorpius.

Parecía que el hombre, claramente mayor, probablemente el padre de Scorpius, iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Al colgado del cuerpo de su hijo.

—Papá, buenos días —le dijo—. Lo he encontrado en la orilla, ha tenido un accidente.

Su padre asintió con el entrecejo fruncido, no parecía enojado, parecía más bien confundido. Albus pensaba que siendo Scorpius el príncipe, aquel hombre debía ser el rey, pero, aunque hubiese querido hacer una reverencia, le aterraba alejarse de Scorp y caer de lleno al suelo.

—Deja que se encarguen de él —dijo el hombre amablemente, haciendo que su hijo sonriera ampliamente.

Scorpius dio a Albus una de las habitaciones y se marchó únicamente diciéndole que algunas de las sirvientas se encargarían de ayudarlo y que él iría a recogerlo para el desayuno que no tardaría en servirse. Cumpliendo con su palabra, algunos minutos después, entraron algunas mujeres en uniforme, unas más jóvenes que otras, las cuales servicialmente se encargaron de él.

Se encargaron de llevarlo a la tina y darle algo que ellas llamaban un baño. Algunas de las chicas más jóvenes se sonrojaban al mirarle y Albus no lo tendía realmente hasta que una de las mujeres le recomendó _lavarse ahí abajo_ por cuenta propia. Cuando Albus comprendió que se refería a aquella parte extra entre sus piernas asintió indiferentemente, aunque era claro que entre mujeres era bastante tabú mencionarlo o mirarlo.

El contacto de su piel con el agua fue tan familiar que simplemente se dejó hacer. Le lavaron el cuerpo y el cabello a conciencia y luego lo dejaron solo para que terminara de ducharse con toda la privacidad que un joven de dieciocho años necesitaba. Una de las mujeres le dijo que alguien vendría a ayudarlo con su ropa si aún se sentía demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie y Al asintió, agradeciendo la ayuda.

Cuando su ducha terminó, salir de la bañera casi le cuesta la vida. Solo unos brazos lograron mantenerlo firme.

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! —le dijo un chico de su edad —. Puede ser bastante resbaladizo —dijo sonriendo y ayudando a Albus a salir completamente de la bañera.

El muchacho de piel apiñonada y cabello castaño le sonrió enrollándole una toalla en la cintura.

—Soy Den, ayudo aquí en el castillo. Me han dicho que has tenido un accidente y que tampoco puedes hablar —. Albus asintió—. Lo siento, en serio, los naufragios son horribles, yo perdí a mi padre en uno, un gran hombre. Sígueme.

Albus le obedeció y juntos volvieron a su habitación. No entendió la palabra naufragio, pero la ignoró rápidamente.

Den era un tipo agradable, a esa conclusión llegó Albus mientras el muchacho le ayudaba a colocarse cada prenda encima. Un alivio, Potter no tenía idea de donde iba cada una, ni como se llamaban, por lo que puso toda su atención cuando el muchacho que le ayudaba mencionaba el nombre de cada prenda, para luego, darle una pequeña reseña de cómo había sido fabricada cada prenda y con qué materiales.

Den era bastante parlanchín y a Albus no le gustaban las personas que hablaban demasiado, pero Den le hacía sentir cómodo, extrañamente cómodo. Tal vez se debía a que en sus ojos no veía que tratara de encontrarle algo más en común con su padre, algo que no fuese su físico.

—Vamos al comedor, te están esperando ¿puedes caminar? —le preguntó y Albus le sonrió.

Ciertamente los zapatos le daban mayor estabilidad y ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus nuevas piernas. Intentó imitar el andar de algunos de los hombres con los que se cruzaban pero finalmente terminó en su propio paso y en su propia forma. Den no dejó de charlar sobre la comida que servirían esa tarde y sobre algunas de las decoraciones del castillo, pero se calló cuando llegaron a la entrada del comedor y alentó a Albus a entrar sin pena. Den le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Albus intentó entrar de la manera más sigilosa posible, pero al ser la única persona en movimiento, rápidamente se ganó las miradas de Scorpius y su padre que ya estaban en la mesa. El rubio mayor enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, Scorpius, en cambio, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Buenos días —le dijo el rey poniéndose de pie. Como si Scorpius hubiera salido recientemente de un trance le imitó—. Tome asiento por favor.

Albus agradeció con un asentimiento y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, detestaba llamar tanto la atención. En casa no lo hacía, todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a su padre o a James como para mirarlo a él.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta.

—Te ves... Te ves muy bien —le dijo en voz bajita antes de que les sirvieran los alimentos.

Aquel halago fue todo lo que Albus necesitó para que su corazón comenzara a correr como loco. Scorpius había lucido tan avergonzado al decirlo que aquello le hizo estúpidamente feliz. Parecía tan sincero con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos en otra parte que no fuese su rostro. Albus pensó que deseaba poder decirle que él también estaba muy guapo, siempre, no solo esa mañana, sino también la noche anterior, en aquella tormenta que casi lo mataba.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el rey—. ¿Has pensado que quieres hacer? —le preguntó a su hijo.

Scorpius asintió.

—No voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Y vas a desposarlo sólo porque te salvó la vida?.

Albus levantó la mirada de su plato, con el que estaba batallando, intentando imitar al rey y al príncipe de aquellas tierras para sujetar los cubiertos. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora con la palabra boda retumbando en sus oídos.

—¿Te parece poco?

—No estamos hablando de amor.

—Yo creo que sí —le respondió—. No puedo explicarlo, simplemente no puedo, pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi su silueta... simplemente lo supe, padre, es el indicado.

—Ni si quiera lo recuerdas bien, la luz del sol a sus espaldas tampoco fue de ayuda, Scorp, podría ser cualquiera —dijo esta vez mirando a Al que se había quedado estático, las palabras " _fui yo Scorp, era yo_ " atrapadas en su garganta muda.

—Lo sé, tal vez no haya distinguido del todo su rostro, pero su voz, no voy a olvidarla nunca —Albus se crispó y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta —. Era firme y amable, puedo reproducirla en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin error. Así voy a encontrarlo.

Albus alzó la mirada de su plato con determinación y abrió la boca, pero como esperaba, nada salió de allí y ninguno de los rubios le miraba tampoco. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder de frustración, amenazando con derramar un par de lágrimas al no creer su mala suerte. Jamás podría convencer a Scorpius que él había sido su salvador, no sin su voz. No había pasado ni un día y ya todo estaba perdido, Albus quedaba automáticamente descartado de la lista de posibles futuros esposos del príncipe solamente por ser mudo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el rey. Albus negó con la cabeza, una lágrima escurriendo en su rostro y una mano en su corazón adolorido.

El joven tritón no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—¡Den! —dijo Scorpius— Llévalo a su habitación y dale algunos pijamas, no dejes que salga de allí, ¿de acuerdo? No se siente bien.

Albus se dejó levantar de la silla y ser llevado a su habitación, con tres pares de ojos preocupados siguiéndole de cerca. Den lo dejó en su habitación y le ayudó a ponerse lo que ellos llamaban pijama antes de recostarlo en la cama y prometerle que volvería para traerle el almuerzo. Den le sugirió leer o dormir si se sentía realmente mal, pero como Albus no sabía leer, no su escritura al menos, simplemente se rindió al sueño mientras más de una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos.

Se sentía desdichado e idiota por haber creído que las cosas serían fáciles. Para Albus Potter nunca lo eran. Jamás en la vida había envidiado tanto la suerte de su padre o de sus hermanos, jamás deseó tanto tener, aunque fuese, una pizquita de ella para obtener, por primera vez en su vida, algo que realmente deseaba, el amor del joven por el que había abandonado su hogar.

Albus no supo en qué momento se quedó completamente dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya se había ocultado y la bandeja con lo que el suponía era la cena ya se encontraba allí, en una charola, acompañado con un pequeño jarrón de cristal con flores preciosas que seguramente Den se había tomado la molestia de colocar para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Ya has despertado —dijo la voz de Scorpius entrando a la habitación—. Lamento no haber tocado, pero no quería despertarte ¿te sientes mejor? —Albus quiso negar, pero no se atrevió a causar más problemas así que asintió—. Luces mejor, ciertamente —señaló la charola—. Deberías comer eso.

Albus asintió y Scorpius le colocó la charola en las piernas. Potter comenzó a comer.

—Sabes, he pasado toda la tarde en el pueblo, buscando a mi salvador, pero no he tenido suerte —lucía realmente desanimado. El corazón de Albus se encogió de nuevo—. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero voy a encontrarlo... sin embargo... pensé que, tal vez, si mañana te sientes un poco mejor, podríamos ir a dar un paseo, ir a remar, tenemos un rio precioso del otro lado del pueblo. ¿Te gustaría?

Olvidando todos sus problemas, Al asintió, esperanzado.

—Genial —dijo el joven príncipe—. También sé que no puedes hablar, así que pensé que, tal vez, si querías, yo, podría hablarte un poco de mí, para conocernos y luego, yo puedo tratar de adivinar cosas sobre ti. ¿Eso te gustaría? —Albus volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron la primera mitad de la noche con Scorpius Malfoy hablando de su familia, su padre, Draco, y su fallecida madre Astoria, de su reino, de las cosas que le gustaban y las que no. Y cuando llegó el momento de que Albus intentara comunicar las mismas cosas mediante otros métodos, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había caído dormido nuevamente. El rubio le sonrió con ternura antes de tomar la charola de su comida y salir de la habitación con el corazón en un puño. No entendía lo que ocurría, antes de encontrar a aquel joven, esa mañana, había estado decidido a encontrar a su salvador y desposarlo, pero ahora... parecía que una conexión extraña y especial lo ataba a aquel extraño chico que no podía hablar.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con Albus en compañía de Den. Había desayunado en compañía del rey, un hombre verdaderamente agradable quién le había ofrecido su castillo el tiempo necesario para su recuperación. Scorpius había tenido que marchar por asuntos oficiales del reino, por lo que no lo vio, ni si quiera en el almuerzo, pero su padre había sido realmente amable de comunicarle que su hijo llegaría antes del atardecer para que fueran juntos a dar un paseo.

Albus no estaba seguro de por qué seguía con la farsa del accidente, se había dicho a si mismo que no debía ilusionarse, que era mejor resignarse, pero después de pasar la noche escuchando a Scorpius hablar de todo y nada, pensó que no la haría tanto daño intentarlo, intentar que lo conociera sin palabras. Sabía que solo tenía dos días ahora para poder robarle al príncipe solo un beso antes de que el hechizo se revirtiera y tuviera que volver al mar, donde no pertenecía.

Scorpius llegó a la hora prometida, antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Albus, que ya se había vestido con ropas que habían dejado para él, se marchó con el príncipe en un precioso carruaje halado por caballos blancos que atravesó todo el pueblo. Como Scorpius no sabía nada sobre Al, se tomó la molestia de hablarle sobre su reino, sus costumbres, su gente y sus lugares más representativos, le habló también de la comida pero rápidamente pasó del tema cuando notó que Albus lo miraba aterrorizado cuando hablaba del "pez a la plancha". Ya el día anterior se había percatado de su resistencia a comer otra cosa que no fuesen frutas o vegetales, aunque había creído que se debía a que no se sentía muy bien.

Como siempre, Albus escuchó todo lo que Scorpius tenía para decirle, pacientemente, después de todo, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer y amaba la voz del joven príncipe. El carruaje los llevó hasta el rio del que el rubio ya le había hablado. Ambos descendieron de él y caminaron hasta la orilla donde un bote de madera les esperaba.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo.

—Sabes, me he percatado de algo —le dijo Scorpius remando hasta el centro del rio. El agua corría tranquila y suave. —Es que... no sé tu nombre... Albus abrió a boca y la cerró de inmediato, soltando una carcajada silenciosa y poco satisfactoria — Trataré de adivinarlo —Albus asintió y Scorpius dejó de remar. El sol terminó de ocultarse y algunas luciérnagas salieron a pasear—. Que tal... Chester... —Albus volvió a soltar otra risotada silenciosa y negó divertido—. ¿Chris? —Albus negó— ¿Alb...—Albus asintió frenéticamente—...ert? —Negó derrotado. Ahora fue Scorpius el que sonrió—. Alb... Alb... —repetía pasando sus dedos por la superficie del agua. Albus le imitó segundos después—. Albus... —dijo de pronto y Albus alzó la vista con ojos como platos—. ¿En serio? ¿Lo he adivinado? —Albus asintió y Scorpius volvió a soltar una carcajada satisfecha—. Me gusta —declaró y luego desvió la mirada, como si quisiera decir algo más y no se atreviera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando los árboles y disfrutando del canto de los grillitos alrededor del rio. Las luciérnagas le daban a la velada un toque casi mágico que ambos se estaban perdiendo, demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos. El botecito se mecía gracias a la corriente ligera del rio y los llevaba en un recorrido silencioso, rio abajo. La luna, en el cielo despejado, brillaba enorme y hermosa, en tonos amarillos y blanquecinos.

Albus alzó la mirada. Scorpius le veía con una intensidad que le robó el aliento. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que se parecía mucho a la de su prima Rose, le gritó que estaba enamorada de ese hombre y Albus no se resistió a la revelación de ese sentimiento, no tenía otra explicación, simplemente había pasado. Su corazón latía rápidamente, todo era tan extraño, tan mágico y había pasado a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Scorpius parpadeó una vez y sus ojos grises se perdieron en los verdes ojos de Albus llenos de un sentimiento cálido y perfecto. Albus, por más que quisiera apartar la mirada le era imposible, así que siguió mirando al rubio por un largo, largo rato. Parecía que Scorp quería decir todo y nada al mismo tiempo y Albus hubiera estado en la misma situación si tan solo hubiese podido hacerlo.

Entonces Scorpius comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante y Albus le imitó porque así lo deseaba. Ambos cerraron los ojos. El aliento de Scorpius, cálido y dulce contra su rostro, cerca, muy cerca y entonces... La barca se volteó.

Fue rápido y extraño, el pequeño bote había parecido realmente estable solo un segundo atrás, antes de que Albus perdiera el suelo en sus deseos de besar a Scorpius Malfoy, el muggle al que amaba.

Ambos chicos salieron del agua aspirando aire de manera exagerada, se miraron a los ojos solo un par de segundos y luego echaron a reír antes de poner el bote en su estado original y subir a él de nuevo.

Albus estornudó y Scorpius dijo:

—Creo que será lo mejor volver al castillo y tomar una ducha caliente ¿Qué dices?

Albus hubiera querido decir que no, pero asintió y Scorpius remó de vuelta a la orilla. Volvieron al castillo en un silencio tranquilo y agradable. Albus creía que podía lograrlo, que ya había dado el paso más importante y que no importaba si solo faltaba un día, realmente podría conseguir un beso de Scorpius y entonces podrían estar juntos.

Se fue a dormir pensando en sus padres, tal vez podría hablar con ellos después, cuando Scorpius y él hubieran establecido algo y entonces, tal vez, sus padres lo aceptarían. Claro que también tendría que decirle a Scorp sobre sus orígenes, sobre quién era en realidad. Solo esperaba que después de eso, Scorpius siguiera sintiendo algo por él. Después esa tarde en el rio, no le quedaba duda de que era correspondido con la misma intensidad y que, estar completamente mudo no iba a ser un obstáculo.

Abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente con el sol golpeándole en el rostro, Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Se desperezó sobre la cómoda cama, haciendo que las sábanas crujieran. Se sentía descansado, pero sobre todo se sentía feliz y completo. De Scorpius Malfoy solo había recibido unas sonrisas y cálidas palabras de familiaridad y de reconocimiento y aquello había bastado para hacerlo caer completamente enamorado.

Se dirigió a su armario donde la ropa del día ya estaba completamente arreglada. Un sencillo traje verde que combinaba con sus ojos.

—Oh, estás despierto —. Dijo Den al entrar a su habitación. Estaba más serio de lo habitual —. Tal vez... tal vez quieras ponerte otra cosa —le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Para la fiesta —Albus inclinó la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara, por que no estaba entendiendo nada—. ¿Scorpius no te ha dicho? Supongo que no... Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, al amanecer me han despertado y me han pedido que me encargue de... de los arreglos —Albus frunció el ceño, sin entender aún—. Creí que el príncipe vendría y te lo diría directamente, pero al parecer no y ni si quiera parece haberte invitado... Dioses... —se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso—. Tal vez ni siquiera debería decírtelo... Escucha, ¿Al, verdad? —Albus asintió—. Scorpius se casa hoy, ha encontrado al chico, el que le ha salvado la vida y va a desposarlo... Tal vez lo mejor sería que no asistieras a la boda... yo... he visto como le miras... le quieres, y de verdad lo siento.

Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Albus se quedó de pie junto a su armario, mirando el lugar vacío que Den había dejado junto a la puerta. Pensaba que tal vez había malinterpretado todo, lo que era completamente absurdo, Den había sido claro y muy directo, pero Albus simplemente quería negarse a creer que, mientras dormía, Scorpius hubiera encontrado a un charlatán impostor, porque tenía que serlo, porque había sido Albus y no otro, el que le había salvado la vida, aún en contra de las reglas de su padre. Era absurdo.

Pero lo que su cerebro se negaba a entender, su corazón lo procesó con demasiada facilidad y las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a fluir, lenta y dolorosamente. Aferró ambas manos a la tela de su pijama, sobre el pecho y la presiono entre sus dedos hasta que ya no los sintió más. Dolía muchísimo, le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Su mente luchando entre volver al mar y dejar que todo pasara, recuperar sus aletas y volver a su reino, donde seguramente su padre no le dejaría salir nunca, nunca más. O quedarse donde estaba a lamentarse por siempre ser un perdedor, incluso cuando él era el único probable ganador.

Sentía furia consigo mismo, con su personalidad débil y poco arriesgada, por haber odiado siempre ser comparado con su padre y no poder tener una pizca de su valentía para encontrar a Scorpius y hacerle entender, aunque fuese a señas, que le estaban engañando. Porque le estaban engañando.

 _Scorpius_. Pensó, las lágrimas deteniéndose. _No puedo dejar que se case con quien quiera que sea, es un impostor, le está engañando y quien sabe con qué intensiones._

No se percató de en qué momento se había dejado caer de rodillas, pero se puso de pie, dispuesto a impedir esa boda a como diese lugar.

Se vistió y recorrió el castillo entero en busca de Scorpius pero parecía que estaba completamente vacío, así que se dirigió al pueblo donde luchó con todas sus fuerzas para preguntar a señas si alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando. La mitad de la gente no le entendía y la otra mitad se espantaba por la desesperación con la que los confrontaba.

Para antes de que atardeciera ya estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—En el mar, la boda se llevará a cabo en aquel barco, al atardecer —le dijo una amable señora de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores. Parecía ser la única capaz de entenderle.

Albus se acercó a ella y le besó fuertemente la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el mar y lanzarse directamente al agua y comenzar a nadar. Maldijo con casi todas las palabras altisonantes que se sabía mientras pataleaba y braseaba de manera inútil, era realmente lento sin sus aletas. Estaba seguro de que a esa velocidad no llegaría a tiempo, el contrato llegaría a su fin antes de que pudiera subir al barco e impedir la boda y para entonces ya no importaría si era un tritón o un muggle, ya no importaría nada porque Scorpius ya estaría casado con otro.

 _Eres un Potter y un Weasley_. Se recordó. _Nosotros no nos damos por vencidos_.

Y nadó y nadó, lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó al barco el atardecer ya estaba cayendo.

Encontró una cuerda colgando y la sujetó, estaba realmente agotado, muchísimo, los brazos y las piernas le ardían y no estaba seguro de mantener su peso sobre la cuerda al escalar, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Se aferró con sus extremidades a la cuerda y trepó mientras sentía la piel de sus manos abrirse por la fricción y el peso de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la cima, se encontró con una pequeña reunión de gente que miraba a la pareja en el altar, el padre decía las últimas líneas y después de eso Scorpius solo debía aceptar para que el matrimonio quedara pactado.

Agotado se dejó caer sobre la madera del barco, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y estaba realmente desesperado. El tipo junto a Scorpius ciertamente se parecía a él, fácilmente pudo haberlo confundido entre los juegos de luces y sombras de la tarde en que Albus lo había salvado de la furia del mar. Había algo extraño con ese chico, pero Albus estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas como para detenerse a pensar.

—¿Entonces, Scorpius Malfoy, aceptas a Pólux Riddle como como tu marido?

—¡No! —Gritó Albus y todos se giraron para mirarlo. Angustiado como estaba ni siquiera se percató de que había recuperado la voz —¡No, no, por favor, por favor Scorpius! —Le dijo, casi implorándole—. ¡No ha sido él, he sido yo, yo te he salvado aquella tarde de tormenta, he sido yo!

—¿Albus? —le preguntó Scorpius, parecía que había salido de una especie de trance. El rubio se apartó del altar y le miró—. Fuiste tú... —le dijo abrazándole con fuerza, saliendo de la impresión inicial—. ¡Fuiste tú, podría reconocer tu voz donde fuese!

—Sí, Scorp, sí —le dijo realmente aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo y además de haber recuperado su voz.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesto a besarle y Albus le imitó, cerrando los ojos hasta que un dolor palpitante le inundó. Sintió que las piernas le ardían, algo brilló y al segundo después se encontraba en el suelo, con su aleta esmeralda al descubierto.

—Eres un... —le dijo Scorpius, asombrado.

—Demasiado tarde, Albus —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ya no era el muchacho que había estado a punto de casarse con Scorpius, sino Delphini, la bruja del mar —el plazo ha terminado, y no has conseguido un solo beso de nuestro joven príncipe, no solo has perdido las piernas, ahora también me perteneces.

—Eso no era parte del trato... —dijo Al en un susurro.

—Por supuesto que lo era, te hubieras percatado de ello si no hubieses estado tan ansioso de venir a la superficie a reunirte con el joven Malfoy, hubieses, tal vez, leído el contrato. Me perteneces Albus Potter.

Albus cerró los ojos con frustración. Había sido engañado por ingenuo, por idiota.

—Delphini —Albus abrió los ojos, Scorpius estaba arrodillado junto a él, pero aquella voz no era del rubio si no de...

—¡Papá! —dijo Albus mirando hacia el mar. Una ola levantaba el cuerpo de su padre hasta la cubierta. Estaba imponente, con sus ojos furiosos, su tridente y su cicatriz blanquecina en la frente.

—¡Ah, Potter! —Dijo la bruja, encantada con la situación—. Me alegra que hayas podido llegar.

—Deja en paz a mi hijo ¿no te ha bastado con el destierro? Yo no tengo problemas con dejarte pudrir en Azkaban hasta el fin de tu asquerosa vida.

—Pero su majestad, ¿dónde han quedado los modales? Debería de comenzar a tratarme mejor ahora que su hijo me pertenece.

—Albus no habría sido capaz de firmar un contrato mágico contigo —dijo con furia, ofendido.

—Oh, pero lo hizo —sacó un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas —. Por _amor_ —.Agregó pronunciando la última palabra con burla.

—¿Albus? —le preguntó su padre, en busca de una confirmación, pero él no se atrevía a mirarlo, solo fue capaz de decir:

—Lo siento...

—Lo vez, ha sido legítimo, así que si me disculpan, nos marchamos —comenzó a caminar hacia la parejita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó Albus, aferrándose a Scorpius.

—Dejarte morir de hambre, por supuesto —soltó una carcajada—. O dejar que te vuelvas espuma de mar cuando me aburra de ti.

Scorpius se interpuso entre Albus y la bruja, con mirada desafiante. Hubieron unos largos minutos de silencio y tensión.

—Puedes revertir el contrato —dijo Harry entonces.

—Puedo, pero no sé si quiero —le dijo la bruja—. ¿Qué vas a ofrecerme a cambio, Potter? ¿La corona tal vez?

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración.

—No, papá, no lo hagas, todo ha sido culpa mía, puedo aceptar las consecuencias de todo esto.

Pero como siempre que se trataba del bienestar de su hijo, Harry no escuchaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo y Albus intentó arrastrarse hasta su padre para impedirle que hiciera tal cosa.

La bruja movió su muñeca y ante el rey del mar apareció un contrato brillante y una pluma que Harry tomó con mano temblorosa. Lamentaba dejar a sus súbditos en manos de esa horrible mujer, pero jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo a su Albus.

—Al, lo que dije, no era cierto, no me arrepiento de que seas mi hijo.

—Y yo no me arrepiento de que seas mi papá —le respondió con los ojos llenos de tristeza y vergüenza por sus errores.

—El tiempo se agota Potter... —cantaleó Delphini—. Espuma de mar, recuerda.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, la mano temblorosa de Harry sobre el pergamino, la mirada ansiosa de la bruja quién no parecía percatarse de la figura que se había levantado detrás de ella, levantando una espada dispuesta a atravesarla.

El sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada de un tajo trajo jadeos de todos los presentes. Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de la bruja del mar, con su espada ahora manchada de sangre negra. La bruja soltó un chillido de dolor y el contrato frente a Harry desapareció. Era como si Delphi comenzara a derretirse entre aquella sangre negra, hasta que nada de ella quedó. El gesto de Draco era de furia total, Scorpius pensó que jamás había visto así a su padre. Era como si fuese personal.

—No de nuevo, miserable bruja —le susurró al charco a sus pies —no de nuevo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Mirando asombrados el giro de los acontecimientos.

Después de un momento, el primero en romper el silencio fue Harry.

—¿Draco? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa. El rey asintió con el cuerpo rígido y los puños apretados.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Scorpius.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada que significó un millón de cosas, pero ninguno respondió.

—¿Estás bien Al? —preguntó Harry y su hijo asintió, rompiendo en llanto.

—Lo siento muchísimo papá. Yo no quería causar esto, yo no...

—Shh... —le tranquilizó acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza—. Todo ha terminado. Ahora estás bien.

Albus asintió pero le dirigió una mirada melancólica a Scorpius. Sin piernas, no había posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos. Él jamás encajaría en tierra firme en ese estado y Scorp no podía acompañarlo a las profundidades del mar.

Harry suspiró.

—Le amas —le dijo a su hijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó y Harry le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Draco quién le correspondió con una mirada triste.

—Solo lo sé.

—Lo amo —afirmó Albus, mirando a Scorpius a los ojos—. Pero eso no importa, porque no podremos estar juntos, jamás.

Harry sonrió con tristeza y luego le dijo:

—Tal vez podamos arreglarlo —su hijo le miró con esperanza—. Tal vez... tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti... tal vez podría darte piernas...

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Albus.

Harry asintió

—Pero quiero que entiendas que si lo haces, jamás podrás recuperar tus aletas... ¿estás dispuesto a dejar todo atrás? —Harry no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Albus entendió lo que había bajo esas palabras. Su padre le había preguntado si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a él y a sus hermanos y a su madre, atrás.

—Le amo, le amo mucho papá y quiero que sepas que también los amo a ustedes,

—Lo sé, Al.

Y sin dejar que dijera nada más, Harry se separó, agitó su tridente y otorgó a su hijo un par de piernas.

—Gracias —le dijo Albus poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, hijo, tu lugar nunca ha sido en el fondo del mar. Siempre lo he sabido.

Albus corrió a abrazarlo.

—Visita la superficie a menudo, ¿sí?

—Traeré a tus hermanos y a tus primos. Tu madre estará encantada —le dirigió otra mirada a Draco que no pasó desapercibida por nadie—. Nos veremos después —besó su frente y luego miró a Scorpius—. Cuida de él, por favor.

—Lo haré —dijo el rubio solemnemente.

Harry asintió y volvió al fondo del mar.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron en silencio por un momento, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y luego se besaron. Fue un beso lento y apasionado que terminó por hacer palpable aquella conexión que siempre había estado entre ellos.

—Te amo —le dijo Scorpius.

—Te amo —le respondió Albus.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente mientras la luna subía a lo alto del cielo y las estrellas brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho.


End file.
